Cowboy Bebop: The Universal Century Bounty Hunters
by ryukdeathgod
Summary: The boys, girl and dog of the Bebop collide with the Mobilesuit Gundam universe. Mayhem ensues as Spike and his gang round up characters from the UC era.


**Cowboy Bebop: Universal Century Bounty Hunters**

The boys, girl and dog of the Bebop collide with the Mobilesuit Gundam universe. Mayhem ensues as Spike and his gang round up characters from the UC era.

**I don't own Mobilesuit Gundam and/or Cowboy Bebop, Bandai owns them, I think.**

**Mission 1; Phase 1 The Crimson Butthead**

* * *

"Uhh, Spike?" Jeff said while he and his partner Spike walked down a dark and narrow alley in one of a colony in Side 6. It was 1am.

"You sure about the this? I mean this place is crowded with bounty hunters and..."

The colony their in is the farthest among the cluster and some, if not most, of the colonies surrounding it were destroyed during the previous wars. The colony was so far that it was left alone or given such little care by the Side 6 authorities, thus being infested by all sorts of people, criminals and bounty hunters alike. It's like the Shangri La, only bloodier.

"This could be the last place he would be hiding?" Spike finished. "I myself is not sure too but it's the only lead we've got" He said while lighting a cigarette. Jeff pulled out a paper from his pocket and examined the picture printed on it. "This picture is not helping much either, this was taken fifteen years ago!"

"Well, it's better than nothing" Spike said as Jeff passed him the paper. The guy in the picture was wearing a old red Zeon soldier uniform, thin body frame and has blonde hair.

Three days ago, aboard the Bebop, Spike's favorite tv show, The Bounty Hunter Show, featured a missing person, instead of a criminal. "Well, that's new." he said to no one. Spike was gonna count him out as their next job when the bounty for the person flashed on the screen. The amount made him fall off the sofa he's lying on. "Five million woolongs!" He screamed. The amount caught the attention of Jeff who was cooking dinner in the kitched and Edward and Ein were playing a game on the computer. The trio dashed to where spike was and was suprised too when they saw the amount. "Five million woolongs!" Jeff and Ed yelled. "Arf!" Ein barked. He was being hunted by a former Zeon official who doesn't want to be named.

Back to the present, the duo reached their destination; a pub hidden in the middle of the city. They looked at each other then both nodded. Spike opened the door and they entered the pub. The place pretty much looked like an regular pub, and smelled like one too, the smell of drunk men and vomit. The patrons greeted them by suspicious glares. They went straight to the bar and a large, obese bartender with dirty yellow hair greeted them. He was wearing a dirty apron that has all sorts of stains in it.

"Welcome," he said in a suprisingly gentle voice. "What's your order?".

"Margarita" Spike said.

"Milk shake" replied Jeff. The bartender raised an eyebrow on him. "Liver problem..." Jeff chuckled then scratched his bald head with his robotic arm. The bartender grunted something that sounded like "sissy" then went on to prepare their drinks. Jeff spun on his seat to face the crowd in the pub, trying to look for someone who resembles the guy on the picture. Spike was still staring at the bartender.

After a couple of minutes, the fat guy came back, "Here's your drinks," he said. "Say, you two guys are new here, what's your bussines?"

"We're looking for someone," Jeff said without looking at the fat guy. Spike pulled out the picture from his wallet. "Do you know this person?" he asked then handed over the paper. The bartender grudgingly took and stared at the picture for a couple of moments. "His name is Johnny Ridden," Spike informed him. "A Zeon fan boy wants his head." The obese man thrusted the paper back to Spike. "Nope, dunno him."

"Ah.." replied Spike, disbelievingly. The bartender then turned his back to them and started doing something just to look busy.

"Say Jeff," Spike started. "What's this guys story again?"

"Wha..? Oh!" Said Jeff somehow focused on searching the crowd. "Ridden was an ace pilot back in the One Year War, even got a nickname, crimson butthead or something. He's gone awol after not being able to protect his beloved senior officer who happened to be a Zabi." Spike noticed the bartender wince after he heard the name Zabi. "Some say," Jeff continued, "he's gone depressed and became a drunk just like these bastards."

"So..." Spike said, "He got depressed? I heard that some people eat a lot when they're depressed."

"huh? Uh yeah me too" the balding man replied. Somehow, Jeff was'nt getting what Spike was implying.

"And with that.." Spike exclaimed while slowly standing up and pulling out his pistol then pointed it to the bartender. "Hey fatso, stop what your doing, you're coming with us."

The bartender heard a faint click and somehow knew his cover was already blown. He slowly raised both of his hands in the air.

"What the?" Jeff was surprised at what Spike was doing then somehow realized what was happening. But he was'nt the only one to notice him, a costumer saw what he is doing and suddenly yelled, "Hey, he has a gun!" At the sound of the word gun, almost everybody in the pub pulled out their own weapons and pointed it to each other. Then the random brainless firing started.

The sudden commotion startled Spike and Jeff giving the opportunity to the fat guy to run towards the kitchen.

"I'll follow him, you go to the street and let's corner him there, he can't run that fast," Jeff said while ducking and avoiding wild gunfire.

"Ok," was all that Spike has to say, then they went on different directions.

As Jeff entered the kitchen, he noticed that the backdoor was open and swinging. He ran as fast as his old legs could go. He then pressed a button on his ear piece and said, "Spike, he's gone to the back door, Ed? Ed! Do you hear me? Hey!" After a couple of seconds, a girlish voice replied, "Yep yep, I hear you Jeff," Jeff reached the open door then looked around the narrow back alley. On his left he saw the silhoutte of a fat guy running wildly then turned a sharp right. Jeff followed him and as he turned right, a car suddenly roared to life, it's lights blinding out his eyes. Then the car moved towards him fast. He had to jump back to the alley to avoid being hit. He pressed a finger again to his right ear then said "Spike, he's getting away in a car, block him on the street! Ed! Hack through the colony's traffic cameras, tell me where he's going. We can't let this bastard get away!"

* * *

A/N

hope you liked the first chapter. next chapter still in progress.


End file.
